True love is like a tear drop
by ndut.bersaudara
Summary: Lebih baik terus ku pendam perasaan ini asalkan aku masih bisa berada di sisimu walaupun selamanya aku hanya menjadi sahabatmu./Super Junior Couple/Yaoi/BL/Yang jelas disini hae jadi uke/RnR Please.. Chap 3 is UP.!
1. Prolog

**Title : ****True love is like tear drop**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't**

**Warning :****YAOI... Typo.. ****Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan.. huahahaha**

**Summary : Lebih baik terus ku pendam perasaan ini asalkan aku masih bisa berada di sisimu walaupun selamanya aku hanya menjadi sahabatmu.**

_^ndoetz^_

**Prolog**

_True love is like tear drop. When tears drop down your face you don't realise how many and how fast they fall down, even if you catch one you cant put it back into it's place or hold on to it forever. You just have to move on._

.

.

**Present. Inha University**

"HAEEE.."

Tampak seorang namja imut yang sedang berteriak sambil memanggil seorang namja yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Namja tadi yang merasa dipanggil berbalik guna melihat siapa yang sudah berteriak sekencang itu.

"Sungmin hyung. Waeyo? Kenapa sampai berlari-lari?"

"Hah.. hah.. hah.." Namja tadi yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin belum menjawab pertanyaan donghae. Dia masih menunduk sambil mengatur nafasnya karena sehabis berlari.

"Ini. Apa kamu sudah mendapat undangan?" tanya sungmin sambil menunjukkan sebuah undangan kepada donghae.

"Apa itu hyung?" donghae mengambil undangan tersebut dan membacanya.

Annyeong Chingudeul..

Teruntuk semua alumni SM High School angkatan 2009

Diharapkan kedatangannya di acara

REUNI AKBAR SM HIGH SCHOOL ANGKATAN 2009

Tempat : Auditorium SM High School

Sabtu, 02 Maret 2013 Pukul 08.00-selesai

Ttd : Yunho Ex Ketua OSIS

Donghae masih terpaku setelah membaca undangan tersebut. Dia bingung harus datang di acara tersebut atau tidak. Sungmin yang menyadari raut wajah donghae menepuk pundaknya secara halus.

"Hae, kau akan datang kan? Aku mohon datanglah hae. Jangan memikirkan dia. Pikirkan teman-teman lainnya yang rindu ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku akan menemanimu hae." Kata sungmin lembut mencoba membujuk donghae.

Donghae hanya menunduk dan terdiam sambil masih memandang undangan berwarna biru yang ada di tangannya.´_haruskah aku datang? Apakah kamu juga akan datang?apakah kamu merindukanku? Sama seperti aku yang selalu merindukanmu.'_. Donghae masih bingung dengan keputusannya, sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum manis memandang sungmin.

"Aku akan datang." Kata donghae mantap. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya dan langsung memeluk donghae erat. '_semoga pilihanku ini tepat'_

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

** another place**

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di sebuah apartement mewah sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya, mencoba membantu menghangatkan badannya karena cuaca yang cukup dingin.

Pandangannya yang semula sedang mengamati salju-salju yang turun dialihkan ke sepucuk undangan biru yang ada di meja. Dibacanya undangan itu. Sebuah senyum simpul yang sarat akan kerinduan tercipta di bibirnya.

'_Aku merindukanmu, Hae.'_

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

** Incheon Airport**

Seorang namja tampan yang cukup tinggi berjalan dengan santai di airport. Penampilannya cukup stylish dengan jaket kulit dan kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Dia keluar dari airport, mencari taxi yang akan membawanya menemui orang-orang yang dikasihinya.

"Ahjussi, tolong antarkan ke Inha University" kata namja tersebut menyebutkan tujuannya.

"Baik Tuan." Jawab sopir taxi sopan dan langsung menuju tempat yang diminta sang penumpang.

Namja tadi mengeluarkan handphonenya, memandang foto seorang namja manis yang selalu menjadi wallpaper handphonenya. '_minnie hyung, aku pulang.'_.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

**.**

**I'm not perfect person. There must be a mistake. Including this story. I need ur support for my story. So.. TBC or END..?**

**Silent reader = END and waktu update akan mempengaruhi.**

**NICE person / reader beri aku review dan percepatan update akan mempengaruhi.**

**hahahahahhahaha *Gyomi bareng KYUMIN *hugging EUNHAE**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : ****True love is like a tear drop**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't**

**Warning :****YAOI... Typo.. ****Don't Like Don't Read! Read note author in the bottom.!**

**Pairing : Silakan ditebak**

**Summary : Lebih baik terus ku pendam perasaan ini asalkan aku masih bisa berada di sisimu walaupun selamanya aku hanya menjadi sahabatmu.**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Chapter 1**

_True love is like tear drop. When tears drop down your face you don't realise how many and how fast they fall down, even if you catch one you cant put it back into it's place or hold on to it forever. You just have to move on._

.

.

**Donghae POV**

Ku langkahkan kakiku di koridor kampus. Aku berjalan sendiri melewati beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang menyapaku ramah. Sendirian? Ya, setelah sungmin hyung memberikan undangan tadi, dia langsung pergi ke club musik. Entahlah sejak lulus dari SM High School dia lebih sering menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan club musik. Bahkan dia sendiri yang jadi ketuanya bersama yesung hyung.

Aku terus berjalan melewati beberapa ruang hingga akhirnya sampai di taman belakang kampus. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat orang yang kucari sedang duduk bersandar di bawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Aku beranjak mendekatinya sambil tetap menampilkan senyum angelicku. Kurebahkan tubuhku disampingnya sambil melihat langit biru yang tampak cerah.

"Ada apa?". Tanyanya datar. Dia masih tetap fokus membaca bukunya.

"Hehehehe...". Aku terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaannya. Selalu seperti ini bahkan saat aku belum mengatakannya, dia selalu tahu jika ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Apa jangan-jangan dia ini peramal?

"Jangan tertawa saat hatimu tidak tertawa. Hyung tidak bisa menipuku." DAEBAK.! Bahkan dia tahu jika aku tertawa palsu. Aku memang tidak bisa berbohong dihadapannya.

"Bummie..". Aku tidak meneruskan kata-kataku. Kulihat dia menutup bukunya dan kini menatapku menungguku meneruskan kata-kataku.

"Aku mendapat undangan reuni SM High School."

"Lalu?" Dia ini kenapa jawabnya selalu singkat-singkat. Huh..

"Aku bingung. Apakah aku harus datang? Aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan sungmin hyung untuk datang. Dan sekarang, sepertinya aku menyesalinya. Apa yang harus kulakukan bummie?" aduku padanya. Dia hanya menghela nafas mendengar ceritaku.

"Datanglah." What? Hanya itukah jawabannya. Saat ini aku butuh pendapatmu kim kibum. Sepertinya dia sadar dengan wajah terkejutku.

"Apa hyung akan menghindar terus? Tidakkah hyung merasa lelah?" Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan kibum.

"Ini saatnya hyung menerima kenyataan. Jangan selalu lari dari masalah. Bukankah hyung sudah berjanji padaku untuk terus melangkah maju dan tidak mengingat masa lalu. Dan sekarang ini mungkin saatnya untuk hyung melupakannya." Nasihat kibum sambil memegang tanganku. Aku bangun dari rebahanku dan memilih duduk di sebelah kibum. Kusandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Kibum masih memegang tanganku dengan lembut. Mencoba meyakinkanku.

"Apakah hyung masih sering memikirkannya?" tanya kibum padaku.

"Bohong, jika aku tidak pernah memikirkannya bummie. Dia adalah seseorang yang dulu sangat berarti untukku. Dan mungkin sekarang pun masih sama. Hanya saja aku takut bummie." Jawabku lirih.

"Apa yang hyung takutkan?"

"Aku takut saat aku kembali bertemu dengannya, perasaanku kembali tumbuh. Selama ini aku selalu mencoba melupakannya, walaupun itu memang sulit. Tapi cukup membuahkan hasil. Aku takut usahaku selama ini sia-sia bummie. Aku takut bila harapan itu datang lagi. Harapan untuk bisa bersama dengannya. Dan yang paling kutakutkan adalah..." Aku menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Aku takut terluka lagi bummie." Kini aku hanya bisa diam. Kibum pun sepertinya enggan untuk berkomentar. Dia hanya terus memegang tanganku, mencoba menguatkanku. Aku tahu aku seorang pengecut. Takut mengambil resiko. Tapi luka yang lama pun bahkan belum sepenuhnya hilang. Aku terlalu takut bila akhirnya aku akan mendapat luka baru. Luka baru yang lebih menyakitkan. Karena jika aku mendapat luka baru, aku tidak yakin apakah aku masih bisa untuk bangkit lagi dari keterpurukanku.

Seperti sebuah paku yang menancap pada pohon. Walaupun paku itu sudah dicabut, tapi pada bagian bekas paku yang menancap tidak akan kembali seperti semula. Tetap akan menjadi sebuah lubang. Dan bila pada bagian itu ditancapi paku lagi, lubangnya akan terbuka lebar dan semakin dalam.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu hyung sangat tersiksa dengan perasaan itu. Tapi ingatlah, masih ada aku dan hyungdeul yang selalu menyayangimu. Bila nanti akhirnya hyung akan terjatuh lagi, ada kami yang akan selalu menopangmu dan membantumu untuk tegak berdiri lagi. Hyung percaya pada kami kan? Hyung percaya bahwa kami akan selalu ada untukmu kan?"

"Dan satu hal lagi yang harus hyung yakini. Bila dia memang ditakdirkan untuk bersamamu maka suatu saat nanti dia akan bersamamu. Tapi bila sebaliknya, hyung harus rela melepasnya. Walau aku tahu itu sangat menyakitkan."

Aku terdiam mendengar kata-kata kibum. Kibum benar, aku harus mulai menerima kenyataan. Tidak selamanya aku harus terjebak pada masa laluku dan juga perasaanku. Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus. Tuhan terima kasih karena mengirimkan orang-orang yang begitu sayang dan peduli kepadaku.

"Gomawo." Kataku lirih, tapi aku yakin kibum masih mendengarnya.

"Hm." Gumam kibum sambil mengelus rambutku. "Hyung, apakah aku harus ikut datang menemanimu di acara reuni itu?" tanya kibum.

"Eh? Tidak perlu bummie. Lagian kamu kan bukan alumni SM High School." Kataku menolak usulannya.

"Memangnya harus alumni ya? Orang lain tidak boleh datang? Peraturan macam apa itu? Huh.."

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan anehnya itu. Aku harus kuat. Semangat donghae. kamu pasti bisa. Aku harus memantapkan hatiku. Mungkin memang inilah saatnya untuk melupakanmu. Cinta pertamaku.

**Donghae POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV**

Donghae dan Kibum tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang sedang memandang mereka dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Antara marah, kesal, sedih dan juga kecewa. Namja tersebut memandang dari sebuah ruangan di lantai dua yang cukup tertutup. Sudah pasti donghae dan kibum tidak sadar kalau selama ini mereka selalu diperhatikan. Ya,selalu diperhatikan. Namja itu tahu kalau donghae dan juga kibum selalu menghabiskan waktu mereka di belakang kampus.

Dia tersentak saat melihat interaksi antara donghae dan kibum. Jari tangannya terkepal hingga terlihat buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia marah, kesal dan benci saat melihat kibum menggenggam tangan donghae. Saat donghae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kibum. Dan saat kibum mengelus rambut donghae halus. Hatinya sakit melihat itu semua. Tapi tubuhnya tetap tegak berdiri menatap lurus pemandangan itu. Tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Dia juga ingin merasakannya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya berdekatan dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya.

'_Hae, apakah kamu tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku selama ini? Tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu? Aku merindukanmu hae. Sangat merindukanmu.'_

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

** Apartment in another country**

Langit di kota itu masih gelap. Tentu saja masih gelap, jam masih menunjukkan angka 2. Pada saat dini hari seperti ini orang-orang pasti masih bergumul di balik selimutnya untuk tidur dengan nyaman. Apalagi pada bulan ini masih termasuk akhir musim dingin. Udara masih terasa sangat dingin sampai menusuk tulang.

Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak berpengaruh pada seorang namja yang sedang duduk memainkan laptopnya sambil menyesap coklat panas buatannya sendiri. Pandangan matanya fokus pada deretan-deretan foto yang tertera di layar laptop. Kadang senyum dan tawa tampak terlihat dari raut wajahnya saat melihat sesuatu yang dirasanya lucu ataupun aneh. Tapi raut kesedihan juga sesekali terlihat di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang cukup tampan. Kesedihan karena rasa rindu yang cukup besar. Foto-foto itu yang setidaknya bisa mengobati rasa rindunya. Walaupun hanya secuil perasaan rindu yang terobati.

Hah... terdengar helaan nafas dari namja tersebut. Dibacanya lagi undangan reuni berwarna biru yang baru tadi siang diterimanya. Dia tidak mengira dirinya yang sekarang berada jauh dari seoul bisa mendapat undangan tersebut. Harus diakui jung yunho memang selalu serius saat membuat acara. Bila nanti dia bertemu dengannya, dia harus memberikan apresiasi pada ex ketua OSIS itu karena sudah berhasil menghubunginya. Bahkan sahabatnya sendiri saja tidak tahu alamatnya di negara ini.

Dialihkan pandangannya pada laptopnya. Dibukanya aplikasi internet yang tadi sudah sempat dibukanya. Terlihat layar laptop menampilkan pemenasan tiket pesawat dengan tujuan korea selatan. Sebuah senyum khas tersungging dari wajahnya.

'_Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hae. Aku akan kembali..'_

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV Club musik Inha University**

Terlihat seorang namja yang bisa dibilang cukup imut duduk di sebuah kursi kayu. Memainkan gitar pinknya sambil menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Alunan merdu memenuhi ruangan itu.

.

_Kagirareta toki no naka de  
Dore dake no koto ga dekiru no darou  
Kotoba ni naranai hodo no omoi wo  
Dore dake anata ni tsutaerareru (no) darou_

_Zutto tojikometeta_  
_Mune no itami wo keshite kureta_  
_Ima watashi ga waraeru no wa_  
_Issho ni naite kureta kimi ga ita kara_

_Hitori ja nai kara_  
_Kimi ga watashi wo mamoru kara_  
_Tsuyoku nareru mou nani mo kowakunai yo_

_Toki ga nadameteku_  
_Itami to tomo ni nagareteku_  
_Hi no hikari ga yasashiku terashite kureru_

_Setsumei suru kotoba mo_  
_Muri shite warau koto mo shinakute ii kara_  
_Nanika aru nara itsu demo tayotte hoshii_  
_Tsukareta toki wa kata wo kasu kara_

_Donna ni tsuyogattemo_  
_Tameiki kurai suru toki mo aru_  
_Kodoku ja omoi tobira mo_  
_Tomo ni tachiagareba mata ugokihajimeru_

Dia begitu menghayati lagu itu, hingga tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata saat menyanyikannya. Orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan terpukau dan ikut larut dalam lagu tersebut. Termasuk seseorang yang kini sedang berdiri di depan pintu club musik. Namja itu tersenyum miris mendengar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh si namja imut.

_Toki ni hito wa kizutsuki, kizutsukenagara  
Somaru iro wa sorezore chigau kedo  
Jibun dake no story  
Tsukurinagara ikiteku no  
Dakara zutto, zutto  
Akiramenaide_

_Hitori ja nai kara_  
_Watashi ga kimi wo mamoru kara_  
_Anata no warau kao ga mitai to omou kara_  
_Toki ga nadameteku_  
_Itami to tomo ni nagareteku_  
_Hi no hikari ga yasashiku terashite kureru_

.

Setelah lagu yang dinyanyikan selesai namja misterius itu langsung pergi sebelum namja yang ada di dalam menyadari keberadaannya.

**Author POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Someone POV**

Aku sudah sampai di Inha University. Aku tersenyum melihat kampus yang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapanku. Segera aku masuk ke kampus itu. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu mereka. Selama perjalananku tidak sedikit namja maupun yeoja yang menatap kagum padaku. Hahahaha.. Aku memang tampan. Ku dekati rombongan yeojya yang tampaknya sedang membicarakanku.

"Mian, kalau boleh tahu di mana letak club musik?" Aku bertanya sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaikku. Yeojya yang kutanya ini sepertinya cukup terkesima dengan senyumanku. Dia menjawab dengan sedikit gugup. "Eh.. . di lantai dua. Di sebelah kanan lift."

"Gomawo.." kataku sedikit menunduk sambil masih tetap menunjukkan senyuman andalanku. Aku segera menuju club musik. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatnya lagi. Aku sangat merindukannya.

Setibaku di depan club musik, kudengar sebuah lagu yang cukup familiar ditelingaku. Aku tersenyum miris mendengar nyanyiannya. Bahkan kau masih mengingat lagu itu hyung. Apakah kamu merindukanku hyung? Apakah kepergianku selama ini berdampak padamu? Ataukah ego itu masih memisahkan kita?

Aku tersadar dari semua pikiran yang berkecamuk di kepalaku saat lagu yang kau nyanyikan selesai. Aku segera berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku memang merindukanmu hyung, tapi aku belum siap jika harus menyapamu hyung. Salahkan tembok besar yang selalu menghalangi kita. Tembok besar yang bernama ego.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju suatu tempat yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Taman belakang kampus. Jangan heran bagaimana aku bisa kesana. Walaupun aku baru menginjakkan kaki pertama kali di sini, tapi aku tahu persis dimana tempatnya. Salahkan hyung sepupuku yang terlalu cerewet dan cerita hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Saat aku menampakkan kakiku di taman itu, harus kuakui aku setuju dengan pendapat hyungku. Tempatnya memang nyaman. Kulihat ada dua sosok namja yang sedang duduk berdua di bawah pohon. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Segera kuhampiri mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu, kalau ternyata hubungan kalian berdua sudah sejauh ini?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang cukup keras sambil berkacak pinggang.

"KYUUU...!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**I'm not perfect person. There must be a mistake. Including this story. I need ur support for my story.**

**Agak nyesek sih pas liat dari 100 lebih yang buka ff ini ternyata Cuma 4 orang yang review. Jadi yah, harap maklum kalo ff ini kurang panjang. Kalau chapter ini yang review masih dikit mungkin updatenya akan lama ato gak gitu langsung end aja. So, untuk pembaca sekalian review please...**

**Dan ini untuk balasan yang dah review..**

** 137line : Kyumin? Eunhae? Sibum? Hahaha.. belum tentu itu pairingnya. *ketawa nista.**

** uuk26 : dan saya mulai gila.. huahahaha**

** LiliPolarise**** : ini dah di post. Pair sesungguhnya akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita.. keep reading n review ne?**

**ifahlubis : ini dah di lanjut. Keep reading n review ne?**

**Owh iya, ada yang bisa nebak gak siapa yang lagi ada di apartment? Trus siapa yang lagi berdiri ngamatin hae ama kibum? yang bisa nebak aku kasih hadiah. Hadiahnya apa? Ucapan selamat yang tulus dari author yang sudah mulai gak waras ini. Heehhehehehe. GOMAWO..**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title : ****True love is like a tear drop**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't**

**Warning :****YAOI... Typo.. ****Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Pairing : Kihae/Kyumin another pairing will come out. Real pairing? Hahaha. It's still secret**

**Summary : Lebih baik terus ku pendam perasaan ini asalkan aku masih bisa berada di sisimu walaupun selamanya aku hanya menjadi sahabatmu.**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Chapter 2**

_True love is like tear drop. When tears drop down your face you don't realise how many and how fast they fall down, even if you catch one you cant put it back into it's place or hold on to it forever. You just have to move on._

.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"KYUUU...!" aku harus menutup telingaku saat mendengar teriakan dari hyung sepupuku ini. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar teriakan dahsyatnya.

"Bogoshipo kyu. Jeongmal bogoshipo nae dongsaeng." Dia langsung berdiri dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Nado bogoshipo hae hyung." Aku balas memeluk donghae hyung. Aku menatap kibum hyung. Kulambaikan tangan kananku untuk menyapanya. "Annyeong kibum hyung.". Kibum hyung hanya tersenyum membalas sapaanku.

Donghae hyung masih memelukku dengan erat. Apa hyungku ini tidak lelah memelukku terus? Aku berniat melepas pelukanku, namun kubatalkan saat sadar ternyata donghae hyung sedang menangis di bahuku. Hah, aku sempat lupa dengan sifat donghae hyung. Walau umurnya sudah kepala dua tapi sebenarnya dia itu masih seperti anak kecil. Kubiarkan saja donghae hyung yang tetap memelukku sambil sesekali kuelus punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

Donghae hyung masih betah memelukku. Apa badannya tidak pegal-pegal? Aku saja yang dipeluk, sudah lelah dari tadi. Tanganku rasanya pegal sekali.

"Hyung, tanganku pegal." Donghae hyung langsung kaget mendengarnya. Dia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan memeriksa tanganku.

"Huh? Apa tanganmu terluka saat kamu berada di london kyu? Mana yang sakit?" donghae hyung masih mengamati tanganku. Aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya kuatir seperti itu.

"Ani. Tanganku pegal karena hae hyung terlalu lama memelukku." Donghae hyung langsung cemberut mendengar penjelasanku.

"Aku kan kangen sekali padamu kyu. Tiga tahun kita tidak bertemu. Wajar kan kalau aku memelukmu lama." Hah.. Aku menghela nafas mendengar alasan donghae hyung. Sebenarnya disini siapa yang jadi hyung. Donghae hyung lebih cocok jadi dongsaengku daripada jadi hyungku.

"Ne. Aku tahu hyung. Mian, aku masih sedikit lelah hyung. Dari airport aku langsung kesini hyung." Donghae hyung tersenyum mendengar penjelasanku. Lalu menarikku ikut duduk disamping kibum hyung.

"Kyu, kenapa kamu tidak menghubungi hyung dulu sebelum sampai di korea? Hyung kan bisa menjemputmu di airport."

"Hehehehe.. Aku kan ingin memberi kejutan hyung." cengirku pada mereka.

"Kyu.." Kibum hyung memanggilku. Dia menatapku dengan serius. "Apakah, kamu sudah menemuinya? Dia tahu kalau kamu sudah pulang?" tanya kibum hyung beruntun.

"Dia tidak tahu hyung. Tapi aku sudah melihatnya tadi sebelum kemari." Aku menjawabnya sambil menengadahkan kepalaku. Melihat awan yang berarak dengan bebasnya.

"Melihat? Hanya melihat kyu? Kamu tidak menyapanya?" kini giliran donghae hyung yang bertanya.

"Aku belum siap hyung. Biarkan seperti ini dulu hyung. Dan tolong jangan katakan padanya, kalau aku sudah pulang hyung." donghae hyung dan kibum hyung hanya terdiam mendengar permohonanku.

Maafkan aku bila terlalu egois hyung. Aku ingin memantapkan hatiku sebelum menemuimu. Aku sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu. Tapi aku belum siap menghadapinya jika nanti saat kita bertemu hanya ada kecanggungan antara kita. Kecanggungan yang hadir karena ego kita yang terlalu besar. Dan juga mungkin berikan waktu yang lebih lama untukku agar bisa memperhatikanmu lebih leluasa sebelum lagi-lagi ego yang mengalahkan kita.

Saranghae, Sungmin hyung..

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Sungmin POV**

Selalu seperti ini. Aku selalu menangis saat menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu yang membawa begitu banyak kenangan untukku. Sebuah lagu yang dulu sering aku nyanyikan di hadapannya. Di hadapan orang yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu mengisi hatiku. Aku sangat mencintainya tapi aku juga telah menyakiti hatinya. Menyakiti hatinya dengan kebodohan yang selama ini kulakukan. Kebodohanku yang lebih memilih egoku daripada rasa cintaku padanya. Karena kebodohanku pulalah kini aku harus kehilangan dia. Dia yang sangat berarti bagiku, pergi meninggalkanku. Pergi membawa separuh hatiku yang sudah sepenuhnya menjadi miliknya.

_-Flashback-_

"Kyu, coba dengar lagu ini. Lagunya bagus sekali kan?" kataku sambil menyerahkan ipodku pada kyuhyun, hoobaeku di sekolah dan juga wakilku di club musik SM High School. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan langsung mendengarkan lagu itu dengan seksama.

"Lagunya cukup bagus hyung. Tapi aku tidak suka." Aku langsung cemberut dan mempoutkan bibirku mendengar kata-kata kyuhyun.

"Wae? Padahal aku berniat untuk menyanyikan lagu itu saat pentas seni sekolah." Aku hanya menanggapi ucapan kyuhyun dengan gumaman lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar gumamanku. "Aku tidak suka lagu yang tidak kumengerti artinya hyung. Lagu itu berbahasa jepang kan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"Kalau hyung ingin aku suka lagu itu, sekarang coba jelaskan artinya padaku. Apapun yang hyung suka, aku akan mencoba menyukainya juga." Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Dengan semangat aku menjelaskan arti lagu itu pada kyuhyun.

_Kagirareta toki no naka de [I wonder how many things i can do]  
Dore dake no koto ga dekiru no darou [Within the limited time]  
Kotoba ni naranai hodo no omoi wo [My feelings are so strong that i can't put them into words]  
Dore dake anata ni tsutaerareru (no) darou [I wonder how much i can tell you]_

_Zutto tojikometeta [You erased the pain in my heart]  
Mune no itami wo keshite kureta [That i always locked inside]  
Ima watashi ga waraeru no wa [And now i can smile]  
Issho ni naite kureta kimi ga ita kara [Because you cried with me]_

_Hitori ja nai kara [Because i'm not alone,]_  
_Kimi ga watashi wo mamoru kara [Because you're protecting me,]_  
_Tsuyoku nareru mou nani mo kowakunai yo [I can become strong, i'm not afraid of anything anymore]_

_Toki ga nadameteku [Time soothes]  
Itami to tomo ni nagareteku [It flows with the pain]  
Hi no hikari ga yasashiku terashite kureru [The light of the day gently shines on me]_

_Setsumei suru kotoba mo [The words that explain,]_  
_Muri shite warau koto mo shinakute ii kara [You don't have to force yourself to smile]_  
_Nanika aru nara itsu demo tayotte hoshii [If there is something you want me to do I want you to call on me any time]_  
_Tsukareta toki wa kata wo kasu kara [When you're tired, i'll lend you my shoulder]_

_Donna ni tsuyogattemo [No matter how strong you are,]_  
_Tameiki kurai suru toki mo aru [There are times that you will sigh]_  
_Kodoku ja omoi tobira mo [When the loneliness and the heavy door]_  
_Tomo ni tachiagareba mata ugokihajimeru [Rise together you can begin to move again]_

_Toki ni hito wa kizutsuki, kizutsukenagara [Sometimes, people hurt others while getting hurt]  
Somaru iro wa sorezore chigau kedo [Each of the dyed colors are different but]  
Jibun dake no story [While i create my own story]  
Tsukurinagara ikiteku no [I will go on living while]  
Dakara zutto, zutto [That's why i will never, ever]  
Akiramenaide [Give up]_

_Hitori ja nai kara [Because i'm not alone,]_  
_Watashi ga kimi wo mamoru kara [Because i'm protecting you]_  
_Anata no warau kao ga mitai to omou kara [I thought that i'd like to see your smiling face]_

_Toki ga nadameteku [Time soothes]  
Itami to tomo ni nagareteku [It flows with the pain]  
Hi no hikari ga yasashiku terashite kureru [The light of the day gently shines on you] __Yasashiku terashite kureru [gently shines on you]_

Dia tersenyum melihatku yang begitu bersemangat sambil sesekali merapikan poni rambutku yang hampir menutupi mataku. Dan aku langsung meloncat kegirangan saat kyuhyun setuju pada keputusanku untuk menyanyikan lagu itu saat pentas seni sekolah.

_-Flashback End-_

Aku teringat akan salah satu kenanganku dengan kyuhyun. Kenanganku saat aku dan dia masih duduk di bangku senior high school. Saat aku mengingat semua kenanganku dengan kyuhyun, kembali hanya penyesalan yang selalu kurasakan. Penyesalan karena kebodohanku. Betapa bodohnya aku selama ini yang tidak menyadari perasaan kyuhyun kepadaku. Padahal semua rasa sayangnya selalu terlihat dari cara dia memperhatikanku, cara dia berbicara denganku, dan cara dia yang menatapku dengan lembut. Aku benar-benar namja yang bodoh.

Tiga tahun. Tiga tahun dia meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Tiga tahun kulalui layaknya orang bodoh yang selalu menanti kedatangannya. Tiga tahun kulalui dengan selalu berdoa dan berharap. Berharap dia akan kembali kepadaku. Berharap dia akan selalu menemaniku seperti dulu. Berharap masih ada tempat spesial di hatinya untukku sama seperti dulu. Dan berharap dia akan memaafkanku karena kebodohanku yang dengan egois telah menyakitinya.

Tanpa sadar kini aku menangis lagi. Kali ini kubiarkan air mata ini tetap mengalir. Aku tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya sama sekali. Aku rindu kyu. Sangat merindukanmu. Kapan kau kembali? Sampai kapan pun itu aku akan tetap menunggumu kyu. Walaupun tahun demi tahun terus berganti. Tapi satu hal yang pasti cintaku tak akan berganti. Saranghae Kyu..

**Sungmin POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV**

Cklek..

Terdengar pintu ruang club musik itu terbuka. Tidak lama berselang masuk sepasang kekasih yang terkenal dengan julukan duo art of voice. Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. Namja mungil yang kita ketahui bernama ryeowook menghampiri seorang namja yang dari tadi masih duduk di sebuah kursi kayu menghadap ke jendela. Gitar pink yang tadi dimainkannya kini sudah bersandar di tembok dekat namja tersebut.

"Sungmin Hyung.." ryeowook terkejut saat melihat sungmin yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri itu kini sedang melamun dan menangis dalam diam. Segera dipeluk hyungnya itu, sambil berusaha menenangkannya.

Yesung yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ryeowook dan sungmin menghampiri mereka. "Menangislah jika ingin menangis min. Keluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatimu. Kita ada disini untukmu." Kata yesung sambil menepuk kepala sungmin pelan.

Sungmin yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia membalas pelukan ryeowook erat. Menumpahkan semua emosi yang selama ini sering dipendamnya. Sungmin tidak suka dianggap lemah di hadapan orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini saja dia ingin meluapkan perasaannya. Menangis dengan keras di hadapan sahabatnya.

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman di belakang kampus, masih terlihat tiga orang namja yang kini sedang duduk santai di bawah pohon. Taman yang biasanya sepi kini menjadi sedikit ramai karena berisi canda tawa dari ketiga namja itu.

"Kyu, hyung dan bummie sebentar lagi ada jadwal kuliah. Setelah ini kamu mau kemana kyu?" tanya namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama donghae.

"Aku ada janji dengan changmin. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin tanding game dengannya lagi." Jelas kyuhyun.

"Apa kamu tidak lelah kyu? Sebaiknya kamu istirahat dulu di apartment hyung. Lalu nanti malam bertemu changminnya. Hyung, tidak ingin kamu sakit kyu." Bujuk donghae kepada kyuhyun.

"Huh.. Baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat. Mana kunci apartmentmu hyung?" pinta kyuhyun. Donghae langsung memberikan kunci apartment dan kunci mobilnya kepada kyuhyun. "Ini pakai mobil hyung saja, nanti biar hyung pulang bersama bummie."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan hae hyung ke kelas dulu. Kamu langsung pulang saja kyu." Kibum langsung berdiri dari duduknya begitu pula donghae.

"Tunggu, aku ikut hyung." kyuhyun pun berdiri dengan cepat. "Lho? Kamu mau ikut kita ke kelas kyu?" tanya donghae polos. "Bukan hyung, aku ingin ke club musik sebentar. Aku ingin melihat sungmin hyung lagi." Jelas kyuhyun.

"Owh.. Kajja." Ajak donghae semangat.

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

Di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua terlihat seorang namja yang masih mengamati kegiatan di taman belakang kampus. Tangannya masih terkepal. Aura-aura kemarahan menguar dari namja tersebut. _'Siapa lagi namja itu hae? Kenapa kamu memeluknya begitu erat?'_

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Tidak lama berselang terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Masuk." Katanya singkat dan jelas. "Permisi sunbae, saya tadi diminta dekan untuk memberitahu sunbae bahwa sunbae disuruh menghadap dekan sekarang."

"Hm.. Terima kasih." Namja itu langsung berbalik memandang hoobae yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "Kamu boleh pergi." Katanya tegas. "Baik sunbae. Permisi." Hoobae tadi membungkukkan badannya sebentar sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Namja itu kini membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap sebuah taman belakang kampus. Dilihatnya kini ketiga namja yang dari tadi diamatinya kini pergi meninggalkan taman itu. Dia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum merapikan dirinya dan pergi menuju ruangan dekan yang kini sedang mencarinya.

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku, kibum dan kyuhyun sedang berada di lift. Kyuhyun turun di lantai 2 sedangkan aku dan kibum akan turun di lantai 4. Saat sampai di lantai 2 kyuhyun langsung turun tanpa berpamitan padaku dan kibum.

"Dasar evil kyu, setidaknya ucapkan sampai jumpa atau apa lah. Jangan langsung pergi seenaknya." Kibum hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuanku. Belum sempat pintu lift tertutup dengan rapat, seorang namja membukanya lagi.

DEG..

Namja ini.. Aku shock melihat seorang namja yang ikut masuk ke dalam lift dan kini berdiri di sampingku setelah menekan tombol angka 7. Aku langsung merasa tidak nyaman. Aku mengenal namja ini. Sangat mengenal malahan, tapi entah kenapa sejak satu tahun yang lalu semua jadi berubah. Kami menjadi seperti orang asing. Kini aku hanya terdiam, tidak berani menoleh kepadanya atau bahkan menyapanya. Waktupun terasa begitu lama. Aku hanya bisa berdoa semoga lift cepat sampai di lantai 4 dan aku bisa keluar dari suasana yang sangat tidak nyaman ini. Akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 4. Tanpa sadar aku membuang nafasku dengan berat. Saat aku akan keluar dari lift, aku sengaja menoleh kepadanya.

DEG..

Tatapan mata itu. Entah kenapa aku selalu takut melihat sorot matanya. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan sorot mata itu. Dia menatapku dengan tajam. Dari sorot matanya aku bisa melihat ada marah, sedih dan juga kecewa. Aku bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Apa kesalahanku?

"Hae hyung. Kajja." Tanpa sadar ternyata dari tadi aku melamun di depan lift. Pintu lift dibelakangku pun sudah menutup dan naik ke atas. "Ne,bummie. Kajja." Ucapku sambil tersenyum kepada kibum mencoba ceria lagi.

**Donghae POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV**

Sementara itu di dalam lift, namja itu kini masih termangu melihat pintu lift yang sudah tertutup dan mulai naik ke atas. Sebuah senyuman miris yang sarat akan luka tersungging di bibirnya. _'Bahkan sekarang pun kau tak ingin melihatku hae'_

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**I'm not perfect person. There must be a mistake. Including this story. I need ur support for my story.**

**Gak perlu basa-basi sekarang saatnya bales review.**

**Kyuloveminsujujungeunsungelf : tenang aja. Aku juga gak suka crack pair koq. Atas permintaanmu aku usahain masukin couple yang lain. Chap ini ada yewook. Tetep read n review ne? Gomawo..**

**137Line : ni anak. Jangan keras-keras nebaknya. Biar pada penasaran. Chap ini awas kalo gak review dagingmu tak jadiin tambahan buat bebek teroris. Hahahaha**

**cupid'skyumin : gomawo ne dah mau review? Tetep review ya? Chap ini aku usahain ada kyumin momentnya. Mian ya kalo ngecewain. hehehe**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title : ****True love is like a tear drop**

**Cast :**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't**

**Warning :****YAOI... Typo.. ****Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Pairing : Kihae/Sihae/Kyumin/Yewook, another pairing will come out. Real pairing? Hahaha. It's still secret.**

**Summary : Lebih baik terus ku pendam perasaan ini asalkan aku masih bisa berada di sisimu walaupun selamanya aku hanya menjadi sahabatmu.**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Chapter 3**

_True love is like tear drop. When tears drop down your face you don't realise how many and how fast they fall down, even if you catch one you cant put it back into it's place or hold on to it forever. You just have to move on._

.

.

**Someone POV**

Aku sedang berjalan menuju lift yang akan mengantarkanku memenuhi panggilan dekan. Baru saja tadi ada seorang hoobae yang mengatakan bahwa dekan sedang memanggilku. Huh, kadang aku merasa keberatan dengan jabatanku sebagai ketua badan organisasi mahasiswa. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini tanggung jawabku. Dan aku paling tidak suka mengabaikan amanat yang diberikan kepadaku. Karena jabatan ini aku menjadi namja super sibuk. Waktuku terkuras untuk mengurus kegiatan ini dan itu. Tapi berkat kesibukan ini pula aku bisa sedikit melupakan masalah pribadiku. Masalah yang datang karena perasaanku sendiri.

Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di lift. Maklum saja, ruanganku berada di ujung lantai 2 ini. Seorang namja nampak keluar dari lift, dari langkahnya sepertinya dia akan menuju ruang club musik. Tunggu bukankah itu namja yang tadi kulihat sedang memeluk donghae? Aku terlalu larut dengan pikiranku sampai tanpa sadar pintu lift akan menutup lagi. Segera kubuka pintu lift dengan tanganku sebelum benar-benar menutup.

Aku shock melihat seseorang yang ada di depanku. Seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Seseorang yang diam-diam selalu aku perhatikan. Seseorang yang tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku padanya. Seseorang yang tanpa sadar juga menorehkan luka di hatiku. Donghae..

Aku memang kaget melihatnya, tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik. Aku menutupi rasa kagetku dengan wajah datar yang mungkin terkesan dingin. Apalagi ada kibum yang sekarang sedang berdiri di sampingmu. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan angka 7. Sepertinya kamu juga kaget melihatku. Terbukti dari tubuhmu yang sedikit menegang saat aku dengan sengaja berdiri di sebelahmu. Kamu sama sekali tidak berani menyapaku, melihatku saja enggan.

Suasana di dalam lift sangat hening. Sampai akhirnya lift sampai di lantai 4. Kamu pun sepertinya tergesa-gesa ingin keluar dari lift. Apa kamu tidak nyaman berada di sampingku? Kamu sengaja menolehkan wajahmu kepadaku. Kutatap dirimu dengan tajam. Aku mencoba menyalurkan semua yang selama ini kurasakan lewat sorot mataku. Tapi kamu pun hanya menatapku sepersekian detik. Aku masih termangu menatap pintu lift yang sudah menutup dan kini mulai beranjak naik ke atas. Aku tersenyum miris mengingat hal yang barusan terjadi. Bahkan sekarang pun kau tak ingin melihatku, hae.

Lift masih beranjak naik dan kini akhirnya sampai di lantai 7. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ruang dekan. Kuketuk pintu ruangan tersebut. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam aku langsung melangkah masuk. Kubungkukkan badanku sebelum menanyakan maksud kedatanganku.

"Permisi, songsaenim mencari saya?" tanyaku dengan sopan.

"Iya, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Silakan duduk dulu Siwon ssi."

**Someone POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Donghae POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di kelas duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Kelas sangat ramai mengingat songsaenim belum datang. Aku sendiri memilih berdiam diri memandang langit biru dari jendela kelas. Lebih tepatnya melamun memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami di dalam lift.

Namja yang tadi yang kutemui di lift aku mengenalnya. Bahkan aku pernah berteman dengannya. Ketika awal aku menjadi mahasiswa di Inha University, dialah yang menjadi teman pertamaku. Aku ingat betul bagaimana awal aku bertemu dengannya.

_-Flashback-_

"Semua junior segera buat barisan yang rapi. Harap diam. Kaki kalian yang bekerja bukan mulut kalian." Terdengar perintah yang tegas dari seorang senior.

Ya, seperti inilah situasi di aula utama Inha University. Aku salah satu junior yang kini sedang berbaris. Aku berdiri di barisan paling belakang dengan pernak-pernik unik yang melekat di tubuhku. Seperti topi dari setengah bola plastik. Tas dari sebuah kardus dan papan nama yang kini mengalung di leherku. Saat ini adalah upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru di Inha University. Bisa dibilang upacara penerimaan yang dilakukan para senior untuk menyambut junior-juniornya. Penyambutan yang dilakukan dengan cara yang cukup spesial. Sangat spesial malahan.

"Kau yang berdiri di sana. Jam berapa sekarang? Kau sudah terlambat 15 menit. Berdiri di pojok ruangan." Dari yang kudengar sepertinya senior sedikit marah. Siapa yang dengan bodohnya datang terlambat pada acara ini. Benar-benar mencari masalah. Karena aku yang berdiri paling belakang aku bisa melihat namja yang datang terlambat tadi. Pandangan mataku dan dia bertemu. Dasar namja aneh, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan tapi sama sekali tidak takut. Dia malah tersenyum dengan santainya.

Kulihat kini sepertinya dia mendapat petuah yang cukup panjang dari senior. Dari raut wajahnya tidak tersirat sedikitpun rasa takut. Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja tapi dia lebih memilih melihatku daripada mendengar petuah dari senior, mengacuhkan semua yang dikatakan senior. Tidak lama kemudian dia sudah berdiri di sampingku, ikut berbaris.

"Hai.." Aku sempat kaget mendengar bisikannya. Kulirik dia sebentar. Dia masih memandang lurus ke depan, memandang senior di depan yang masih memberikan materi tentang kehidupan kampus. Apa aku tadi salah dengar? Tapi aku jelas-jelas mendengar bisikannya. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku. Meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tadi hanya salah dengar.

"Siwon imnida." Kali ini aku jelas mendengar suaranya. Tidak mungkin aku salah lagi. Kutolehkan kepalaku kepadanya. Aku cukup kaget saat tahu ternyata dia juga melihatku. "Aku Choi Siwon. Namamu?" Dia tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipinya. Aku pun balas tersenyum dan menjawab. "Donghae imnida. Lee Donghae."

_-Flashback End-_

Sejak saat itu aku berteman dengannya. Bisa dibilang dia dulu adalah sahabatku. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu dengannya. Hubungan pertemananku dengan dia berjalan kurang lebih selama 2 tahun. Tetapi entah kenapa sejak setahun yang lalu hubunganku dan dia berubah. Berubah menjadi seperti orang asing, orang yang sama sekali tidak saling kenal.

Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang membuatku jauh darinya. Kadang aku ingin menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Hal yang membuat aku dan dia jauh. Tapi saat aku melihat sorot matanya, kuragukan keinginanku itu. Sorot mata yang membuatku takut untuk melihatnya. Sorot mata yang menampilkan berbagai macam perasaan. Antara marah, kesal, kecewa, sedih, terluka dan entah apa lagi. Aku tak bisa menggambarkannya. Jika memang aku melakukan kesalahan kepadanya, aku ingin meminta maaf dan ingin memperbaiki kesalahanku. Tapi sungguh aku bingung, sebenarnya apa kesalahanku?

"Hyung, Hae hyung." aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggoncangkan tubuhku. "Eh? Bummie, ada apa?"kutanya kibum yang kini melihatku dengan wajah bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya hyung. Ada apa denganmu? Gwenchana?" tanya kibum kuatir.

"Gwenchana. Memang aku kenapa bummie?" kini giliran aku yang bertanya padanya.

"Huh, kau melamun dari tadi hyung. Aku tadi sudah berkali-kali memanggilmu. Tapi tidak ada sahutan darimu. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu hyung? Hyung bisa menceritakannya kepadaku." Tuntut kibum meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak ada yang kupikirkan bummie. Aku baik-baik saja." Aku mencoba meyakinkannya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong kepadaku hyung. Ada masalah yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu."

"Tapi aku..."

Cklek...

Belum sempat kuteruskan kata-kataku. Pintu kelas terbuka dan songsaenim masuk ke dalam. Percakapanku dengan kibum terpotong begitu saja. Aku harus berterima kasih kepada songsaenim karena membantuku terhindar dari pertanyaan kibum. Songsaenim mulai menjelaskan tentang materi kuliah. Kibum pun sepertinya tidak ingin membahas hal yang tadi dibicarakan. Maafkan aku kibum, tapi untuk masalah ini aku belum bisa menceritakannya kepadamu. Mianhe bummie.

**Donghae POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV**

Di sebuah ruangan club musik nampak tiga namja yang berada di ruangan itu. Ryeowook masih memeluk sungmin sambil sesekali mengelus punggungnya. Sementara yesung, namjachingunya sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya bersandar pada tembok.

"Yesung hyung." Panggil ryeowook lirih. "Ne chagi. Waeyo?" tanya yesung lembut. "Sepertinya sungmin hyung tertidur karena kebanyakan menangis hyung. Aku tidak tega kalau harus membangunkannya hyung." kata ryeowook dengan suara sepelan mungkin takut membangunkan sungmin. Tapi yesung masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke ruang kesehatan saja. Biar dia tidur disana." Usul yesung sambil beranjak mendekati ryeowook dan sungmin. Kemudian yesung berjongkok di depan ryeowook. "Naikkan sungmin ke punggungku chagi. Biar aku yang menggendongnya ke ruang kesehatan." Ryeowook menuruti perintah yesung. Dengan hati-hati dipindahkannya sungmin ke gendongan yesung.

Setelah merasa posisi sungmin sudah nyaman di gendongannya. Yesung mencoba untuk berdiri dengan perlahan. "Chagi, kajja kita ke ruang kesehatan." Ajak yesung lembut kepada ryeowook. "Ne, kamu duluan saja hyung. Nanti aku menyusul. Aku harus memberesi barang-barang sungmin hyung dulu dan mengunci club musik." Yesung tersenyum mendengar penjelasan ryeowook. "Baiklah, hyung tunggu di ruang kesehatan." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, yesung berjalan meninggalkan ruang club musik, sedangkan ryeowook sendiri kini sedang mengemasi barang-barang sungmin.

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama terlihat kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Dia langkahkan kakinya menuju ruang club musik, dia ingin melihat sungmin lagi. Mengobati rasa kangennya, padahal baru beberapa waktu yang lalu dia melihat sungmin. Cinta benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bahkan kini dia tersenyum seperti orang gila. Belum sempat dia sampai di depan ruang club musik. Pintu ruangan itu sudah terbuka terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun buru-buru langsung bersembunyi di balik tembok.

DEG..

Kyuhyun tercekat saat melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya. Seorang namja tampak menggendong sungmin-nya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihat siapa namja yang kini sedang menggendong sungmin, karena namja itu berjalan membelakanginya. Saat namja tadi sudah beranjak menjauh, kyuhyun keluar dari persembunyiannya. Senyum bahagia yang tadi tersemat di wajah kyuhyun kini tergantikan menjadi senyum miris yang sarat akan luka. Karena sudah tidak tahan berada di tempat tersebut, kyuhyun dengan tergesa-gesa pergi dari tempat itu.

Yang tanpa kyuhyun sadari adalah saat dia beranjak pergi ada seorang namja lagi yang keluar dari ruangan club musik. Ryeowook sang namja tersebut sempat kaget saat melihat kyuhyun. _'Eh, namja itu seperti kyuhyun. Tapi apa mungkin itu kyuhyun? Bukankah kyuhyun seharusnya masih di london? Ah,mungkin aku salah lihat'_. Ryeowook masih bingung dengan apa yang dia lihat. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing, dia langsung mengunci ruang club musik dan pergi ke ruang kesehatan menyusul hyung dan namjachingunya.

**Author POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

Aku berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak kupedulikan orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja tertabrak olehku. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah segera pergi dari tempat ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat parkir. Kucari mobil donghae hyung. Setelah kutemukan kumasuki mobil donghae hyung tidak lupa dengan membanting pintu mobil dengan cukup keras. Aku duduk di balik kemudi dan langsung memukul setir mobil dengan keras. Aku membuang nafasku dengan berat.

Segera kulajukan mobil donghae hyung membelah jalanan yang sebenarnya cukup ramai. Aku tidak peduli jika mungkin akan terjadi kecelakaan mengingat cara menyetirku yang cukup ugal-ugalan. Saat ini aku belum ingin kembali ke apartment donghae hyung. Aku masih ingin menjernihkan pikiranku. Daripada jika aku memilih langsung ke apartment donghae hyung, aku tidak yakin apartment donghae hyung akan baik-baik. Besar kemungkinan aku akan memporak porandakan apartment itu.

Aku memilih melajukan mobil donghae hyung ke sungai han. Aku harus mencari udara segar. Sekaligus menjernihkan pikiranku. Saat sudah sampai di sungai han. Segera kutepikan mobil ini dan beranjak keluar. Sesungguhnya aku ingin teriak sekeras-kerasnya meluapkan semua emosi yang kini kurasakan. Tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap orang gila di tempat seramai ini. Kukeluarkan handphoneku dan mencoba menghubungi sahabat baikku, changmin.

"_Yoboseyo."_ Tak menunggu begitu lama terdengar sahutan dari seberang.

"Yoboseyo, changminah." Balasku.

"_Kyu, ini kau kan? Lama tak jumpa kyu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"_ tanya changmin beruntun.

"Ne, aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku sedang di seoul. Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita ketemu changminah?" ajakku kepadanya. Jujur saat ini aku sangat butuh hiburan.

"_Ne. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk. Jam 7 malam di tempat biasa ya?"_ jawab changmin.

"Sip. Sampai jumpa nanti malam changminah." Balasku lagi.

"_Oke. Bye. Caramel machiato."_ Segera kumasukkan handphoneku ke dalam kantong celanaku setelah mengakhiri percakapanku dengan changmin.

Aku sekarang memilih duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kembali memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami. Huh.. Sungmin hyung. Kenapa dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu hanya menorehkan luka di hatiku. Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk merasakan bahagia bersamamu? Mengapa cinta jadi sesulit ini? Mengapa cinta jadi sesakit ini? Mengapa hanya luka yang kudapatkan dari cinta ini? Jika hanya sakit ini yang akan terus kurasakan, lebih baik aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta.

Bodohnya diriku. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran tentang hal yang aneh-aneh? Seharusnya aku masih bisa bersyukur bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Seharusnya aku tidak selemah ini. Jika sungmin hyung memang bukan untukku, aku harus merelakannya. Setidaknya aku pernah merasa bahagia saat dulu bersamanya walaupun dia tidak pernah jadi milikku. Kembali kuhela nafasku. Harus kuyakinkan diriku sendiri. Cinta tak pernah salah. Apapun itu sebaiknya kujalani saja. Mungkin ini memang takdirku. Mencintai tanpa dicintai.

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi ke apartment donghae hyung. Aku harus mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranku. Kulajukan mobil donghae hyung dengan pelan tidak seperti tadi yang ugal-ugalan. Saat sampai apartment donghae hyung, aku langsung masuk ke salah satu kamar yang kuyakini bukan kamar donghae hyung karena tidak ada pernak-pernik berbau nemo di kamar itu. Setelah masuk kamar aku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang. Tidak lama kemudian aku sudah merasa mengantuk. Sepertinya aku memang butuh istirahat yang lama.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

**Author POV**

Siang berganti malam. Matahari kini digantikan bulan. Terlihat seorang namja yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya namja itu sebentar lagi akan bangun. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian kedua matanya terbuka. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia beranjak dari ranjang tersebut keluar menuju ruang tengah yang diyakininya hyungnya sedang menonton tv disana.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun kyu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya donghae sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Sepertinya donghae baru saja selesai mandi.

"Ne hae hyung. Sekarang jam berapa hyung?" tanya kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping donghae.

"Jam setengah 7. Sebaiknya kamu mandi dulu kyu. Supaya kamu merasa lebih segar." Saran donghae kepada kyuhyun.

"MWO? Jam setengah 7. Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi hyung? Jam 7 aku ada janji dengan changmin. Koper. Koperku mana hyung?" kini kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Tenang saja kyu. Kopermu sudah sampai dengan selamat. Kamu ini bagaimana bisa begitu santainya menyuruh sopir taksi mengantarkan kopermu ke apartment ini? Bagaimana kalau sopir taksi itu jahat dan membawa kabur kopermu?" donghae hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengambil koper yang masih berada di dekat pintu masuk.

"Itu tidak mungkin hyung. Jika itu sampai terjadi. Aku tinggal melaporkannya kepada polisi." Jelas kyuhyun enteng.

"Sudah sekarang cepat mandi sana. Pakai peralatan mandi hyung saja. Kopermu hyung masukkan ke kamarmu." Tanpa perintah dua kali kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak sampai 15 menit kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Dan sekarang sedang berkutat mempersiapkan diri di dalam kamar. Jam 7 tepat kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Kamu tidak makan dulu kyu?" tanya donghae sebelum kyuhyun benar-benar pergi.

"Nanti saja hyung, sekalian makan di luar saja. Hyung, aku pinjam mobilmu lagi." Tanpa menunggu izin dari donghae, kyuhyun sudah pergi keluar dari apartment donghae.

"Haish. Benar-benar dongsaeng evil." Terdengar gerutuan keluar dari mulut donghae.

.

_^ndoetz^_

.

Sekarang ini kyuhyun dan changmin sedang makan malam di sebuah cafe. Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap. Tidak cocok dengan tubuh mereka yang termasuk ukuran kurus. Meja tempat mereka duduk penuh dengan berbagai jenis makanan. Duo evil ini memang memiliki nafsu makan di atas manusia normal. Kini mereka sudah keluar dari cafe itu dan berjalan kaki menuju game center yang letaknya tak jauh dari cafe itu. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam, mereka memang berencana akan pergi ke game center. Tempat biasa dulu mereka menghabiskan waktu. Canda dan tawa terdengar dari obrolan dua sahabat itu, maklum saja mereka sudah tidak bertemu selama tiga tahun. Saat asyiknya mereka berjalan sambil mengobrol kyuhyun tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang namja.

Bruk..

"Ah, mianhae. Aku tidak sengaja. Gwenchana?" kyuhyun yang merasa bersalah langsung meminta maaf dan membantu seorang namja yang sudah ditabraknya.

"Ne. Gwenchana." Namja yang ditabrak kyuhyun masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil membersihkan debu yang mengotori celananya. Setelah dirasa celananya sudah bersih. Namja tadi mendongakan kepalanya. Kyuhyun shock melihat namja yang sudah ditabraknya. Lain halnya dengan kyuhyun, namja itu kini malah tersenyum manis melihat orang yang sudah menabraknya ternyata adalah kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun hyung. Long time no see."

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**I'm not perfect person. There must be a mistake. Including this story. I need ur support for my story.**

**Saatnya membalas review. Hehehe**

**Shin pumpkin : wah, gomawo ya? Dah mau review dari chap awal. Btw, maaf ya kalo ff ini bikin penasaran. Tapi kurang seru kalo gak ada teka-tekinya. Hidup aja penuh teka-teki. *gubrak. Kamu pengennya kihae ada apa2 ato gak ada apa2? Hahaha. Sekarang giliran kyu yang aku bikin galau. Mian. Yup,ceritanya memang rumit karena emang dari kisah nyata.**

**Gigia : lebih asyik kalo maen rahasia2an. Hehehe.. boleh koq nebak. Tapi sepertinya tebakanmu salah. Di chap ini dah mulai kejawab koq. Walau cuma dikit.**

**137line : ne gomawo. Ini dah di lanjut. Keep review ne?**

**Lee Suhae : tebakanmu salah juga ya? Pairing di sini masih dirahasiakan. Karena kisah cinta mereka memang agak rumit. Gomawo dah follow n favoritin ff ini ya? Keep review.**

**syifa1807SungAh : annyeong syifa. Salam kenal aja ya. Ayuk imnida. Salah satu author ndut bersaudara. Tebakanmu salah ya? Ini dah di lanjut. Keep read n review ne?**

**Saatnya tebakan lagi. Kira-kira siapa ya namja yang ditabrak kyuhyun? Hehehe.. aku berharap review ff ini tambah banyak. Kalo misalnya yang review banyak n aku cukup puas. Aku usahain update cepet. So.. review please.**


End file.
